Book 4: Return
by Jayden6209
Summary: Korra was killed by Kuvira. The Earth Kingdom is fighting against itself in a war where nothing is gained. The Airbenders are constantly on the front lines fighting for the freedom of the Earth Kingdom. so when a powerful villan by the name of Kaosu arises from the war the world has only one person to turn to. Korra. But is Korra ready to return?


**_Disclaimer! I do not own the fabulous work that is The Legend of Korra_**

_Korra's POV  
><em>  
>The glass in the room shattered. shards flew everywhere, ricocheting off walls and landing in tiny crystals on the ground. Korra sighed. Tonight was the fifth night in a row that the glass in her window-frame had smashed. She turned her head around and concentrated on moving the tiny shards back into the pane.<br>Korra collapsed back onto the bed. Ever since the whole Red Lotus incident She'd been having strange nightmares of herslef drowning in a pool of metallic water.

Korra sighed once more and swung herlegs around slipping herfeet into comfy slippers that sat next to the bed. Crack! The Avatar whipped herhead around searching for the source of the noise  
>"Whos there?!" She yelled. Korra held my hand out and a small flame blossomed and danced on her palm. she raised her hand back, the flames growing in intensity.<p>

A rock slammed against the back of Korra's head. Korra turned and unleashed the ball of flames that dwelled in her hand. A figure stood in the doorway. She had tattered chocolate brown hair that stopped just above her eyebrows. She wore clothes similar to what Korra wore only in a cerulean blue. A long steel cable wrapped around her wrist. Her eyes glowed an ominous white as she stared at me.  
>"What do you want from me?" The Avatar asked, desperately trying to keep the anxiousness and horror at of her own voice. The double just stood there. A small twice appeared at the edges of her lips and to swung the steel cable that hung at its wrist.<p>

Korra rolled to the side and let out a sharp burst of fire. The double spun in the air and sent a draught of wind at her. Korra screamed and erected a barrier of earth. The earth barrier shattered and she spun in a circle gathering the rocks around herself. Korra thrust her fist forward and the rocks obeyed smashing into the wall around the double.  
>The double sent a wave of water at her and jumped into the air, fire bursting from her feet in an attempt to stay airborne.<p>

Korra smiled and decided to employ a tactic she had never used before. The Avatar concentrated on the window pane and the glass vase that stood on her bedside table. Cracks raced through the pristine surface and both items shattered sending shards of glass flying around the room. She slashed her hands in front of her and the shards came together and formed a sword. Korra smiled and charged the double the cool glass in her hand sending pin pricks up her arm.

The Avtar swung her blade in a large arc and slashed at the double that stood in front ofher. The double flew to the side as the sword collided with its face, the crystal glass shattering into pieces. She thrust her hands out and spun in a circle, causing several blasts of water to arc towards the double.

The double laughed and swung the chain towards Korra. Sh ran to the side narrowly avoiding the metallic item. Korra unleashed two rapid blasts of air at the double and leaped into the air. she kicked a chunk of earth at the double and laughed as it hit the thing.

The double's eyes seemed to grow whiter. It swung the chain that dwelled on its wrist towards the weakend avatar . The chain caught her wrist and she fell to the floor. A small twitch apperad at the corners of the doubles lips and everything went black...

_On A Train_

Kuvira, ex-captain of Zaofu's 'Royal' Guard, was not in a good mood. After all one could only deal with so much pressure from having to reunite the ENTIRE Earth Kingdom. A small snort escaped the metal-benders lips. When she was done with the Earth Kingdom it would be more of an Empire than anything else.

Kuvira waved her hand and a chunk of metal broke off the rock that she kept in her office. The rock hovered above her fingertip, spinning slightly. Kuvira stretched out her hands forming the metal into a long rod. Kuvira closed her eyes and set the road down onto the desk. She raised a finger to the intercom that dwelled on the wall.

"Bring in the Avatar" Kuvira stated, her voice quiet and deadly. a few moments passed before the doors to the room swung open and a girl in dark blue clothes was thrown onto the floor. The girl lifted her head up

"Kuvira?" she said wearily her eyes just staying open.

"Indeed. Goodbye Avatar Korra" Kuvira snarled at the girl on the floor. She pointed her wrists and four strips of metal shot out of her vambraces and attached themselves to Korra and the wall.

Kuvira stretched her left out if front of her and pulled back the right one. With a swift motion Her right arm rocketed forward and she jabbed forward sending the avatar and the wall she was on out of the train. Wind billowed in throught the carrige from the hole but nothing could stop the grin on Kuvira's face

Kuvira closed her eye and concentrated. Her eyes flashed open, glowing an omoninous steel gray. Kuvira stretched iut her arms and the rod levitated until it stood in front of her. She waved her aarms and until the rod took the shape of a dagger. Glass shattered from around the room and took the form of a dagger identical to the metal one.

A lava plume shot up in the distance and a bolt of lava shot in through the empty window panes and again tok the form of a dagger. The lave cooled and turned into rock the colour of space. Finally a chunk of earth and sand flew into the carrige and both took the forms of daggers. Kuvira smiled and her eyes returned to normal.

She waved her hadn and the daggers shot from the place they hovered to the desk. Kuvira smiled once more and stuck her head out of the broken chunk of wall. The bun her hair was rolled into collapsed and her raven locks flew in the wind.

"The Avatar Is Dead!" She screamed before cackling wildly...

_Zaofu_

Suyin Beifong paced quitely in her study. The leaders of the world where due here any minute to discuss the location of the world's Avatar.

"Mrs Beifong" said a weary voice. Su turned around to face the man in front of her. He wore a long cloak of red, black and gold and had his aging white hair tied into a top knot. A large red scar adorned the left side of his face.

"Ex Fire Lord Zuko" Su, curtiosly, said " An absolute pleasure for you to join us"

Zuko crossed the room and took a seat by the unlit fireplace. He flicked his hands and lightinig spurred out of them igniting the friction that dwelled between the two logs.

Su flashed a smile at the elderly man. "So. Have you heard anything on the Avatar's wherabouts?"

a troulbled look appered on Zuko's face. his eyebrows crinkled and his friendly smile turned into a frown.

"Ever since the Avatar went missing there has been no sign of her. Not even from her family." Zuko sighed.

A voice cleared itself from the entrance to the room. Su turned and stared at the man in front of her. He had a bald head with eyes the colour of a cloduy sky. Grey with flecks of blue darting between the gaps. The man had a black pointed beard and wore robes of Red and Yellow with a leaf brouche connecting the two sides of the red cloth. Finally completing the look was a blue tattoo in the shape of an arrow on his bald head. A worried look was present on his face.

Su bowed polietly "Master Tenzin! What seems to be the matter?!" Su asked anxiousness creeping into her voice. "is it the Avatar? Is Korra okay?"

A single tear rolled out of The airbending master's eyes.

"The Avatar" he said "is dead"...


End file.
